


The Curse of the Cupid

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cupid!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Adam was the worst cupid to ever cupid and now he was going to get banished from heaven for certain.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Curse of the Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Request by BitterAdamGirl on Tumblr: could you maybe do smth with cupid adam who accidentally shoots archangel michael and causes him to fall in love kinda??

Adam grumbled as he practiced with his bow on the training field. The young angel had been recently assigned as a cupid and wasn’t very happy about it. Sure he hadn’t done well as a soldier and hated fighting but he had been hoping to get assigned to work as a healer under Raphael or even a messenger under Gabriel… being sent to be a cupid had been bad enough when his nest brothers were both seasoned warriors. Now on top of it, he was failing as a cupid. He couldn’t even get his damn bow to fire where he wanted.

“Stupid piece of crap!” He yelled and threw it on the ground causing the arrow that gad been lodged into the crossbow-like device to trigger and go right into the archangel Michael who had been walking over to check on him. Adam froze solid in horror as he watched the archangel in question look down at the arrow now lodged on his thigh then pull it out and toss it aside.

“It seems you’re having trouble, would you like some help?” He asked causing Adam’s mouth to fall open in shock before he nodded silently. The Archangel Michael wanted to help and cupid like him?

“Here, clearly you’re stressed. A cupid’s gear is reactive towards their mood. You need to calm yourself before you even attempt to load an arrow.” He said gently and sat down patting the Earth beside him for Adam to sit as well.

Adam obeyed and listened aptly as Michael patiently explained to him how to load the device and best aim it. He shivered when the archangel helped adjust his positioning and stance when holding the weapon. But nothing prepared him for one of Michael’s stunning blue wings to brush very purposely against one of his own light brown wings.

“You’ll do well. I am certain of it. You just need to have more faith in yourself Adam. I will be watching and I want you to do well for me, okay?” Michael said and Adam nodded his voice still seeming to be broken as the archangel left him standing there alone.

“Well fuck.” he finally squeaked and ran off to his next to try to figure out what the fuck just happened. The archangel hardly ever approached common angels especially not ones as low ranking as Cupids. And brushing wings was… affectionate. Done between nestmates or bonded pairs… Adam was certain he had really really screwed up.

“I made the archangel Michael fall in love with me. Sam you have to help. Gabriel is your mate right? Please. There has to be a cure for a cupid’s arrow right? I can’t be the first to have accidentally shot someone.” He begged his older brother later that night while Dean laughed at him.

“Adam that… You know what? Sure. I’ll ask Gabriel to help. I’m sure he can get something from Raphael to undo the magic.” Sam said and Adam sighed in relief.

“But then won’t Michael be like, uber pissed? The last time someone made him upset he threw Lucifer out of heaven.” Dean commented making Adam’s face pale about 10 shades. Sam smacked him.

“Oh shut up. It’ll be fine. I’m sure he won’t do more than banish Adam to Earth for a few thousand years. He has to realize it was an accident.” Sam said and Adam could feel himself getting lightheaded. Maybe it was best he was banished. He was clearly a failure of an angel anyway.

Sam did talk to Gabriel for him and soon Adam had been given a vial of glowing green liquid. “You just have to splash it in his face. It’ll undo the magic of the arrow.” Sam instructed him and Adam nodded hurrying to find Michael so he could undo it as soon as possible. Maybe this way he would be punished less.

Michael was working out in the garden and Adam had to admit that for a moment he just stared and wondered what it would be like to actually be the beloved of such an angel. Michael never made mistakes, he was perfect. He lead heaven’s armies and kept everything together. Not to mention he was extremely handsome.

“Can I help you Adam?” Michael asked and Adam’s face turned scarlet as he realized he had been noticed. “You’re welcome to join me if you wish… Would you mind helping me groom my wings?” Michael asked almost shyly and that’s what spurred Adam onto action. Clearly the spell was already deep into Michael’s brain.

He uncorked the vial and splashed it in Michael’s face making the archangel sputter. “I’m so sorry Archangel Michael! I never meant to shoot you with that arrow and make you fall in love with me! Please have mercy!” Adam whimpered falling to his knees as Michael watched in complete confusion green dye still sticking to his face.

Gabriel couldn’t help it. He fell out of the tree he had been hiding in laughing so hard tears beaded in his eyes. Michael rolled his eyes while Adam looked over in confusion.

“Adam… you weren’t given real love arrows… those were training arrows. And even if they had been real, they only work on humans. You didn’t make me fall in love with you.” Michael explained slowly, Adam’s face getting redder and redder with every word.

“But Sam… Gabriel… the potion!” Adam said and Michael snapped up a towel to wipe away the liquid from his face.

“Its just some dye and water… You were tricked.” Michael told him as Gabriel’s laughter became louder from where he was rolling with mirth in the grass.

Adam felt mortified and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Oh. Michael had just taken pity on him and he had gone and throw the Archangel’s kindness in his face… literally. He spread his wings and took off as fast as he could fly, not sure where he was going but knowing the further he got away from heaven the better.

“Adam! Wait!” He heard Michael call after him but he wasn’t stopping. He was a disgrace who couldn’t do anything right. Heaven would be better without him.

“Damn it Gabriel! I’m going to kick your ass!” Michael shouted causing his brother to zoom off still giggling as Michael tore off after Adam so he could hopefully calm the distraught cupid.

Adam was fast but he was upset so Michael was able to catch up to him easily.

“Adam stop!” He called out and Adam landed only to jerk away when Michael tried to reach out to him once they were both on the ground.

“Adam…” He tried again but he quieted when he saw all the pain in the cupid’s eyes.

“I shouldn’t have run… you have every right to cast me out for all of this like Lucifer. I do nothing to make heaven better or stronger. I’m a terrible angel, this just proves it even more.” He sniffled and Michael face crumpled.

“You think I’d cast you out? Adam, I like you! I’m not just going around offering every cupid to groom my wings. Just because your arrow didn’t cause it, doesn’t mean I don’t care about you! And so what? We have thousands of cupids, thousands of seraphs! Why is heaven suddenly all about work? We used to care about each other just for being perfectly created by our father as they were. I don’t care if you were to shoot me a hundred times, no one starts out perfect and the fact you didn’t know so much about your rank and position is a failing in our teaching of ranks, not in your personally. ” Michael said passionately reaching out again to gently wipe away some of Adam’s tears.

“I like you because you are so full of love Adam. Love for heaven, love for creation, its why we thought you’d make a great cupid, but if you want a different position you can tell me and I will make it so. Gabriel didn’t mean harm by the joke, he just likes to be as bothersome to me as possible and he knows I’ve liked you for a while.” He continued more softly as Adam started to calm down.

“I made a fool of myself in front of you so many times.” Adam murmured and Michael grinned.

“I thought it was cute, honestly, I mean I was kinda hurt that asking you to groom my wings made you splash water in my face, and I’d prefer not to get shot if I’m going to be around you often, but I find your clumsiness charming and we can always get back at my brother and his mate for setting you up.” Michael shrugged wing reaching out to brush against Adam’s his grin widening as Adam shivered again and gave him a dirty look.

“You gotta stop that! I’m already going to combust from embarrassment as it is! You being all flirty doesn’t help!” Adam whined by Michael knew he had broken through to him.

“Its only flirting if I don’t plan on following through… Then its a promise.” Michael winked at him making Adam’s face start going pink again but this time he was smiling which made Michael much more pleased about it.

“Fine… I accept. I’d like to help you groom your wings.” Adam finally said stepping forward and Michael spread the beautiful blue feathers wide. It was only just one step in the courting process but he wouldn’t rush. He didn’t want more misunderstandings between them.

A few weeks later had Adam reassigned to be learning under Raphael to be a healer and Sam and Dean getting forced to help clean the healing quarters for scaring Michael’s favorite. Gabriel’s lovely golden wings got dyed lime green for a week, by some mystery person which had Adam laughing for ages afterwards and Michael beamed at having his intended so happy. Adam’s smile lit up heaven and his trouble helped Michael make reforms so no other angels would feel so trapped where they didn’t belong. 


End file.
